Third Moderator Elections
The moderator elections were announced in the EMU on 29 June 2016, with 5 rounds: round of 16, quarterfinals, semifinals, finals, champions. How it works Firstly, Quality randomly created 7 groups (from A to G) of 5 members each. First 2 candidates of every group will go to the round of 16 to fight a random other group like that: 1st from group X vs. 2nd from group Y; 1st from group Y vs. 2nd from group X. ''There will be an additional "group H" created out of the first 2 persons on the 3rd place in the groups stage with the most votes. If there will be more than 2 persons with the same amount of votes, there will be an additional poll. Then, your opponent is randomly chosen in the quarterfinals, semifinals, final and 3rd place. Both participants of the final, as well as the winner of the 3rd place, will receive the seats. '''Note:' You don't have the right to vote in polls where you already are in. There's gonna be a vote every day, and you will be able to vote for 24 hours, since 12 PM to 12 AM. The first poll will cover the group A and will start on 30 June 2016, at 12 PM. Candidates Group A * 1. SwedishMapping '63% - 29/46 * 2. '''I.K. Mapper '''17% - 8/46 * 3. srpska zabava 9% - 4/46 * 4. Cyber Mapping 4% - 2/46 * 5. Galactic Mapper 7% - 3/46 (''suspended from the EMU) Group B * 1. '''GMapping (Geron) '''53% - 24/45 * 2. '''Darken Mapper '''24% - 11/45 * 3. German Mapper 11% - 5/45 * 4. Bosnian Mapper 7% - 3/45 * 5. Siberian Mapper 4% - 2/45 Group C * 1. '''Adryan HD Mapping/Animation Productions 34% - 20/58 * 2. Manisalı Mapper '''24% - 14/58 * 3. '''Saxon Mapping 21% - 12/58 * 4. Netryno Mapper 12% - 7/58 (suspended from the EMU) * 5. steven yt and mapping 9% - 5/58 Group D * 1. Duxy Mapping HD '''44% - 24/45 * 2. '''Alp Mapper '''29% - 11/45 * 3. Starboy Mapping 11% - 5/45 * 4. NoName Mapper 9% - 3/45 * 5. Mihoz Mapping 7% - 2/45 Group E * 1. '''Istanbullu Mapper '''45% - 21/47 * 2. '''British Mapper '''40% - 19/47 * 3. Alternate Words 9% - 4/47 * 4. Diaminus-Mapping 4% - 2/47 * 5. Hyб Mannep 2% - 1/47 Group F * 1. '''Zappod Mapping '''39% - 18/46 * 2. '''Axel Mapping '''28% - 13/46 * 3. '''Epirus Mapper 24% - 11/46 * 4. The Molten Swordsman Mapping 7% - 3/46 * 5. Power Mapper 2% - 1/46 Group G * 1. Hollandia Mapper '''39% - 18/46 * 2. '''Antalyalı Mapper '''37% - 17/46 * 3. Byzantine Mapping 11% - 5/46 * 4. Potatoe Mapping 11% - 5/46 * 5. Poivre VideoMapping ツ - History & Fiction 2% - 1/46 Selection Group A elections * 1st place - '''SwedishMapping * 2nd place - I.K. Mapper ''' Group B elections * 1st place - '''GMapping (Geron) * 2nd place - Darken Mapper Group C elections * 1st place - ' Adryan HD Mapping/Animation Productions' * 2nd place - Manisali Mapper * 3rd place - Saxon Mapping Group D elections * 1st place - Duxy Mapping HD * 2nd place - Alp Mapper Group E elections * 1st place - Istanbullu Mapper * 2nd place - British Mapper Group F elections * 1st place - Zappod Mapping * 2nd place - Axel Mapping * 3rd place - Epirus Mapper Group G elections * 1st place - Hollandia Mapper * 2nd place - Antalyalı Mapper Round of 16 'Match 1 (Adryan vs. Antalyalı)' *1st place - Adryan HD Mapping/Animation Productions 62% - 36/58 *2nd place - Antalyalı Mapper 38% - 22/58 Match 2 (Saxon vs. I.K.) *1st place - Saxon Mapping 74% - 40/54 *2nd place - I.K. Mapping 26% - 14/54 'Match 3 (Duxy vs. British)' *1st place - British Mapper 58% - 37/64 *2nd place - Duxy Mapping HD 42% - 27/64 'Match 4 (GMapping vs. Axel)' *1st place - GMapping 72% - 36/50 (current) *2nd place - Axel Mapper 28% - 14/50 (current) Category:EMU Category:Elections